Paranoyas mágicas
by Paisi
Summary: En Hogwarts se monta un culebrón en torno a un polvo equivocado que nunca debería haberse echado y que traerá a Harry y sus amigos nefastas consecuencias.


CAPI 1

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

¡Ostia que susto! ¿Quién ha pegao ese pedazo chillio?

Miro hacia mi lado y… es Harry otra vez, nah seguro que le vuelve a doler otra vez la cicatriz, que quejica es el crío este por dios!

- ¡Ron, he soñado con Lord Voldemort!

¿Pa eso me despiertas desgraciao? Y uf ya le he dicho mil veces que no diga ese nombre, pero nah que no me hace ni puto caso!

- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué has soñado Harry?- venga cuenta el sueñecico rápido y déjame volver a mi camita!

- He visto como Voldemort mataba a una bruja!

Pues ya ves tú que bien, por dios que estamos en guerra y quién-él-sabe y los mortígrafos están matando a gente a porrillo, si cada vez que maten a alguien me va a estar dando el por culo pues apaga y vámonos!

- Bueno Harry, duérmete y descansa…

- ¡Qué no Ron! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Leche que egocéntrico es el chiquillo este, se cree que es un mago super guay porque es el favorito de Dumbledore, porque la mitad de las tías del castillo están coladas por él y porque ha derrotado no sé cuantas veces al mago más poderoso del mundo…

- Harry que estoy muy cansado, vamos a dormir…

- ¡No puedo! Voy a ver a Ginny y le cuento mi sueño!

Esa es otra, mira que es puñetero el joio que podría estar con cualquier pava de Hogwarts y va y se lia con mi hermana! ¬_¬

- Vale, adiós Harry…

---

- ¡Adiós Ron!

Mira que el pelirrojo este es un vago, siempre está pensando en comer y en dormir!

Bueno yo voy un ratico a restregarme con la hermana de mi mejor amigo, que soy un mago super guay si, pero también tengo mis necesidades!

Bajo al vestíbulo, dándome de ostias con todo porque está muy oscuro… subo las escaleras y entro en la habitación de las chicas, me meto en la cama de Ginny y empiezo a besarla…

---

¡Uy dios mío! ¿Pero quién es el tío este que está subio encima mía? Está muy oscuro no lo reconozco… debe de ser Ron, por fin se ha lanzado! Por dios hace como uf de años que nos gustamos, ya estaba empezando a hartarme de esperar! Uy que salio que está… la verdad es que me había imaginado que la primera vez que me tirase a Ron sería algo bonito y romántico, pero bueno más vale esto que nah… allá voy! Jijijijij!!!!

(A la mañana siguiente)

Ay que a gusto me he quedao! Ya está saliendo el sol, todo es bonito, me giro para mirar a Ron y…

- ¡AAAH! ¿Qué coño haces tú ahí maricón? ¡Me has violado Harry, no te creía capaz de eso!

Se despierta y me mira con cara de susto.

- ¿Qué coño haces TÚ ahí maricona? ¿Y Ginny?

- ¡Ginny está en el piso de abajo idiota!

- Joder Hermione yo creía que eras Ginny… ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que parase?

- Creía que eras Ron…

- ¡Qué fuerte!- dicen dos tías a la vez de repente.

Harry y yo nos giramos y vemos a Parvati y Lavender al fondo de la habitación mirándonos con cara de flipadas.

- ¡Se lo vamos a contar a todo el mundo!

¡Y un cojón pedazo de zorras!

- ¡Avada Kedavara!

- ¡Avada Kedavara!

Ahí va creo que he matado a Lavender… y Harry ha lanzado el mismo conjuro a la vez y ha dejado tiesa a Parvati!

- ¡Harry que horror! ¡Hemos matado a las pavas estas! ¡Hemos lanzado una maldición imperdonable! ¡Vamos a ir a Azkaban! T.T

Harry se levanta y les toma el pulso…

- Si, están muertas!

- Por dios Harry tápate que se te ve el pirindolo…

- ¡Y a ti el potorro!

Una vez que ya nos hemos vestido…

---

- Tenemos que deshacernos de los cadáveres Hermione.

- Deshazte tú de ellos!

- ¡No! Ahora no me encasquetes el marrón a mí! Los dos somos igual de responsables!

- Por cierto por qué le lanzaste el avada kedavara a Parvati y no a la otra, Harry?

- Puf le tenía manía desde aquel baile horrible que hicimos en cuarto, pasé una vergüenza horrible… Y, tú por que se lo lanzaste a Lavender?

- ¡Porque esa zorra le tira los tejos a Ron! Ahora ya no tengo competencia jajajajajaj!!!

Vaya escenita, las dos estas tiesas en el suelo, yo y Hermione con pelos de locos (si ya vamos habitualmente con pelos de pirados imaginaros ahora que nos acabamos de despertar) y la loca esta riéndose como una psicópata… ahhhhh…

- Creo que podemos tirarlos por la ventana, ahí un montón de pisos de altura y podría parecer que ha sido un accidente…

- Ya Harry pero Dumbledore averiguaría que las ha matado el avada kedavara, el joio es mu listo, además Snape sabe leer la mente!

- Bueno, pues no nos acercaremos a él y ya.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Soy superdotada y tengo un futuro brillante, y no voy a dejar que me jodan la vida dos muertecillas de nada! Vamos a tirarlas, Harry.

Así que yo cojo a Parvati y Hermione coge a Lavender. Nos acercamos a la ventana y…

¡PLAF!

- Vale, vámonos Harry, que no tardarán en descubrirlas…

- ¡Hermione!- dice de pronto la voz de Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Has visto a Harry? Ron no sabe donde está…

- ¡¡¡No sé donde está Ginny!!!

- ¡Voy a entrar!

- ¡Nooo!

¡Mierda ahora qué!

¡ZAS!

Ayyy que empujón me ha dao la jodía! Oh noo me caigo por la ventana ahhhhhhhhhh será hija putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

---

Ya sé que está mal empujar a mi mejor amigo por la ventana desde una torre que está a una docena de pisos de altura, pero es que mi mente privilegiada ha ideado una excusa brillante… Vale, voy a poner carita de pena…

- Oh, Ginny, ha sido horrible…

Corro hacia ella y le doy un abrazo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ha venido Voldemort!

- Ostia y donde está??

- ¡Se fue! ¡Y ha matado a Parvati y Lavender!

- Bueno nadie las echará de menos…

Qué razón tienes jodía…

- Pero, ¿Qué hacia aquí?

- Pues no sé Ginny, se habrá confundido de habitación…

- ¿Y tú por qué estás viva?

Vaya, gracias por alegrarte tanto de que esté viva ¬_¬

- Me escondí… debajo de la cama… ¡Y vi como las tiraba por la ventana y salía volando e iba a la habitación de Harry!

- ¡Oh no!

Vamos corriendo a la ventana y…

- ¡Qué horror! ¡Harry está tirao también en el suelo! ¡Voy a por él!

Uf, por fin se ha ido… pobre Harry, espero que esté vivo, supongo que la hierba habrá amortiguado su caída…

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
